9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor
|Price = |Ages =9-14 |Released =2012 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Expanded Universe }} 9500 Sith Fury-class Interceptor is a Star Wars Expanded Universe-themed set released in 2012. It has 748 pieces. Description Like 9497 Republic Striker Starfighter, this set is based on a starship from The Old Republic, namely the Fury-class Imperial interceptor. The set is mainly built up of light stone grey and black pieces. The cockpit is a printed transparent windshield piece, which can be moved up and down and can seat one minifigure. The top of the main hull area is designed with two spearguns on the back. At the back of the ship, behind the cockpit is the passenger seating area, where the top of the vehicle can be moved up and down to seat two passengers. On the left and right of the seating area are two main thrusters. On the left and right of the ship are the wings, triangular shaped light stone grey pieces covered with black tiles, antennas, and radiators. The wings actually have two sections on each side, the front wings and the back wings. The front wings are stationary, and cannot move, however, the back wings can be folded outwards and inwards for landing mode. Between the wings are long printed pieces, depicting lights and equipment. On the outside of the wings, at the outmost left and right, the vehicle is equipped with four flick-fire missiles, which are longer than most. The set contains Darth Malgus, a Sith Lord. Darth Malgus is colored grey, and has menacing yellow eyes. He has a scar on the left side of his face from his encounter with Satele Shan. He has wrinkles around his frown and on the top of his head. He wears a black respirator that he wears to help him breathe, printed with silver connecting spheres on the front of the respirator, along with red lines. An exclusive black cape with one hole instead of two holes can be worn under his respirator. His torso is black and grey, and features the same design on the respirator on the top part of his torso. The bottom part of the torso is printed with grey armor lines. The back design of the torso is also printed with black and grey armor lines. His arms are both grey with black hands. He is armed with a Sith lightsaber. His leg connector piece is black, and is printed with small grey triangle and trapezoid designs. His legs are grey, but also partly black as the top has black armor lines continue down from his torso onto his legs. Sith Troopers are also included with the set. The Sith Trooper is colored light nougat, and his helmet can be removed, which reveals a flesh-coloured face and a serious expression. The helmet is black, and is circular at the back but angular at the front, with the lower silver helmet area protruding from the rest of the helmet. It is also printed with a white Sith Empire logo above the visor and red lines, to match the rest of his armor. His torso is black, and it has dark grey and red lines from the top to the bottom of the torso. It is printed with a life support design, which is a black box with a red circle and blue lines inside. Underneath that is a small device with two very small light red circles. The utility belt is printed on his torso. His arms are black, along with his hands, and is armed with a blaster. He has regular black legs. Background The Fury-class Imperial Interceptor was widely produced and used regularly within the Imperial Armada during the reconquest of Ord Radama a force of 4 Harrower-class dreadnoughts, 45 Fury Imperial Interceptors and 192 ISF interceptors was present and under the command ofDarth Malgus prior to an assault on the Core Worlds during the Great Galactic War. Near the end of the Cold War, another ship of this class was given to a promising young Sith Lord under the apprenticeship of Darth Baras called the Emperor's Wrath. They would use the ship as a transport to numerous worlds in order to do his master's bidding until Quesh where the Wrath was betrayed. The ship would later become the mobile base for the Wrath and their allies leading up to the events that would have him or her defeat their former master. One was also used by Darth Malgus and his master, Darth Vindican during the Fall of Korriban, though it was destroyed as a ship containing Republic survivors escaped, bumping into and destroying the fighter on the way. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 9500_boxart.png|The box art 9500.png|The set in its entirety 9500_alt2.png|The interceptor with open wings 9500_alt3.png|The interceptor's thrusters 9500_alt4.png|The vessel's cockpit pod 9500_alt5.png|Darth Malgus in the cockpit 9500_alt6.png|A dorsal view of the interceptor Sources *Hoth Bricks External links Category:Star Wars Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14